


I Won't Give Up (Even Though Your Dad Scares Me)

by artghetto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Established Relationship, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, but I did, idk why i wrote this, inspired by the video of johnny and mark arm wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artghetto/pseuds/artghetto
Summary: "I have this rule, you see, if you want to date my son then you'll have to beat me in arm wrestling.""Um," Mark's eyes glanced around the restaurant, "Here?"Johnny nodded. "Here is perfect. Wouldn't you agree?"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 196





	I Won't Give Up (Even Though Your Dad Scares Me)

"I have this rule, you see, if you want to date my son then you'll have to beat me in arm wrestling." 

Mark's mouth opened, blinking his eyes as he processes the words that came out of his boyfriend's (well, officially they aren't really dating since Mark hasn't asked Donghyuck to be his boyfriend, according to Donghyuck) father's mouth. 

Donghyuck and Mark had been dating (sort of) for a month, having gone on multiple dates with each other and just getting to know one another. Both had admitted to having feelings for each other but agreed to take it slow. Donghyuck had always talked about how he wanted Mark to meet his parents, he admired them and wanted them to meet the boy that put a smile on his face just by thinking about him.

Mark, hesitantly, agreed to meet them and Donghyuck had arranged a dinner at a diner he and Mark frequently went to. 

Taeyong had been sweet, excited to meet the younger male. He was very interested in knowing Mark, asking many questions about the Canadian. 

Johnny, however, was a different story. 

He wasn't mean or rude, just quiet. Staring at Mark with a certain look in his eye that made the younger feel uneasy. He knew Johnny was a nice guy, a teddy bear as Donghyuck described him, despite his size.

But he was also protective over his only son, has to make sure that Mark was a good one for his sunshine. (Mark prays that he is.) 

"Um," Mark's eyes glanced around the restaurant then to Donghyuck's face, then to Taeyong's, Donghyuck's mother, before his eyes returned to Johnny's. That had been the first thing he said throughout this dinner and Mark desperately wanted to make a good impression. "Here?" 

Johnny nodded. "Here is perfect. Wouldn't you agree?" Mark heard an exasperated sigh from the tan boy next to him. 

"Uh, sure," Mark slowly nodded. 

Johnny smiled before placing his elbow on the table, ready to arm wrestle. "Perfect. Let's do this." 

Mark would most definitely lose, Johnny was bigger than Mark (His arms showed that he worked out, while Mark's were only lightly toned from basketball), Johnny was older than Mark, and Johnny knew all of these things, knew that no slightly athletic teenager could win against a healthy, active, middle-aged man. 

But despite all of those facts, Mark still lifted his arm up and placed his elbow on the table, grasping Johnny's hand. (A glance to his left would explain why he would voluntarily embarrass himself.) 

Johnny turned his head to his husband, asking him to make sure neither cheated. Taeyong, with a roll of his eyes and a sigh similar to the one Donghyuck, let out earlier, agreed, grabbing both hands to hold them up, checking that they weren't leaning to one side.

"3, 2, 1," Taeyong removed his hands. 

Mark started pushing, using all the strength he could muster into his arms. Johnny's arm wasn't moving, it didn't seem like he was even trying, evident with the smirk he wore on his lips. 

Mark kept trying. It didn't budge, he pushed harder and harder and harder and harder until Johnny's arm was pushed back and Mark felt himself beginning to hope that he could win. 

A second later, Mark found his arm pinned by Johnny's who had taken pity on the boy and ended the wrestling. 

Johnny pulled his arm away, the smirk that was previously on his face had turned into a smile. "Nice try, kid." 

Mark tried to smile, but it probably was a grimace as his arm was pulled back to his side. He wasn't sure how serious Johnny was when he had first told him about his rule, frightened that he would have to break it off with Donghyuck because he wasn't strong enough. And if Johnny did not let Mark date his son, then Mark would have to respect his wishes, not wanting to get on his bad side. 

He heard Donghyuck start talking again, but Mark couldn't hear his voice over the thoughts in his head. Mark couldn't stand it anymore. 

He lifted his elbow back onto the table with his hand outstretched towards Johnny who looked at him with confusion. 

"Let's go again," Mark said. 

Johnny protested, "Look, kid-" 

"I can do it. I'll prove that I can date Donghyuck." 

Silence at their table, before a heavy sigh from the father and their hands were grasped together. 

Taeyong went through the same routine from before, Mark was once again straining against the bigger while Johnny wasn't even putting in much effort. This time it ended more quickly than before, with Mark on the losing end. 

Mark shook out his hand and arm before putting it back into position. Johnny reluctantly put his arm in position as well.

Mark lost again.

And again. 

And one more time. 

Switch arms. 

Still lost. 

The two men stopped when their waitress made her way to the table with their food. 

Donghyuck and Taeyong had made conversation while Mark frowned at his food, picking at it. He, eventually, forced himself to eat it seeing as Johnny and Taeyong were paying and he didn't want to waste their money. 

Once they all finished their food, all four began to get ready to leave. Donghyuck and Taeyong went to the bathroom, leaving Mark and Johnny by themselves. 

It was silent between the two, Johnny leaned back in his chair and stared at the younger. "Y'know, you might be good for my Duckie," Johnny said. 

Mark left with a smile on his cheek, along with a quick kiss from his boyfriend.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/crestlyy


End file.
